


Puppy

by hidingthetruthbehindamask



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingthetruthbehindamask/pseuds/hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is an attempt to cheer a stressed Aaron up in the run up to Gordon's court case buys his boyfriend a present that Aaron wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

"Just relax, it's gonna be ok." Robert said as he sat across from his boyfriend, Aaron's stomach was in knots. Gordon's court case was in two days and as it got closer and closer Aaron became more and more anxious that his father wasn't going to get what he deserved and that he was going to get away Scott free and that Aaron wasn't going to get justice

"I can't relax! The court case is at the end of the week! What if he gets off? I can't handle the idea of him being able to walk in and out of my life whenever he feels like it! If he doesn't get send down I'm never gonna be safe or feel safe again." Aaron said tears falling from his face, Robert took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"He's not gonna get away with it, I promise." Robert said giving Aaron a reassuring smile but Aaron wasn't as confident as Robert was before he could say anything else he heard the door opened he dried his tears and turned round to see his sister stood in the doorway, Liv had been living at the pub for the past three weeks after she refused to go back to her mum's.

"Can I have a lift to school? I've missed the bus." Liv said giving her brother a cheeky smile, Robert just sighed him and Liv didn't get on very well. They spent most of their time digging at each other and fighting for Aaron's attention

"Yeah course I can. I'll see you later." Aaron said getting up grabbing his keys and place a kiss on Robert's lips before making his way out of the door followed by Liv, Robert sighed. He hated seeing Aaron so low he need to find somewhere to cheer him up and as he sat on his own in the back room of the pub it hit him, he pulled his phone out and hit the call button.

"Hey Vic, it's me. I need your help. Meet me outside the pub in ten minutes." He said before hanging up standing up and throwing on his jacket. 

“Have you seen Robert?” Aaron asked Adam as he walked into the pub a few hours later, he hadn't heard anything from his boyfriend since he'd taken Liv to school and he couldn't seem to locate him. Adam was sat at the bar having a drink when Aaron walked in.

“No mate, he's out somewhere with Vic. They went somewhere in his car a few hours ago and I haven't heard or seen from them since. Oh speak of the devil.” Adam said as Victoria walked in with a massive gin on her face.

“Hey is Robert not with you?” Aaron asked when his boyfriend didn't follow his sister into the pub.

“He's outside, he's got something for you.” Victoria said with a smirk giving Adam a kiss. Aaron didn't bother to question her he just made his way of out of the pub and found Robert waiting.

“What the hell is that?” Aaron asked staring at his boyfriend in disbelief. Robert just smiled at him.

“It's a puppy Aaron.” Robert said smiling at his boyfriend, Aaron walked towards Robert who indeed held a puppy in his arms.

“Yeah I can see that, what on earth are you doing with a puppy?” Aaron said giving the dog a stroke.

“This is Molly, she's a one year old border collie blue merle. Vic and I went to the shelter today and Molly caught my eye straight away. They've been struggling to find her a home cause she has two different color eyes but I thought she was gorgeous.” Robert explained not answering Aaron's question.

“She is gorgeous, but you haven't answered my question what are you doing with a puppy?” Aaron asked again.

“Have a look at her tag and you'll find out.” Robert said with a smirk, Aaron just sighed and turned the dog's name tag over and there it was engraved in the tag “Molly, if found please return to Aaron Livesy or Robert Sudgen'

“You bought us a puppy?!” Aaron asked in disbelief, Robert couldn't help but smile wider as he saw Aaron's eyes light up like a kid at Christmas.

“Yep, she's all ours. I know how much you love dogs and I've hated seeing you so down the past few weeks so I thought I'd get you something to cheer you up. Surprise.” Robert said with a smile passing Molly over to Aaron, Molly licked Aaron's face and it was clear the two were besotted with one another already.

“Aww she's gorgeous, thank you so much. I love you and I love her.” Aaron said kissing Robert's lips, the two were broken apart by Molly barking.

“I thought you weren't keen on dogs?” Aaron asked as he stroked Molly's fur.

“I'm not a massive fan but I fell in love with her straight away and to see you smiling again I'll happily get used to us having a dog.” Robert said with a smile giving Molly a stroke.

“I love you Robert.” Aaron said giving him a smile and another kiss on the lips.

“I love you too Aaron.” Robert said smiling against his boyfriend's lips.


End file.
